tv_stars_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Casper
Casper is a contestant on TV Stars Las Vegas. He is best known for dying in the middle of the season and becoming a ghost, doomed to haunt the land of the TV Stars House for eternity. In the very first episode of the season, Ruler of Worlds, Casper insisted on calling everyone "amusing chaps" and flirting with the women. He revealed that he was only 8 years old, and asked for Mabel's sweater because the cold air was making him chilly. He revealed that his mother and father both died in a tragic plane crash that left him alone in the world. In Sticky Situation, Casper died. A mugger entered the house and shot Casper several times in his body and then ran off. Casper lied there, dead, for the rest of the episode. He began to decompose and sit there to take up space. Honey Lemon, upset about the death of Casper, gave him a serum and poured it onto his body to bring him back to life. He then exploded into tiny meat chunks. In the third episode, Build a Backyard, Casper is revived. He became a ghost pf his former self and reentered the competition, greeting his former companions. He realized he was a ghost and asked for the house to create a grave for himself. He tried to make it himself, but he passed through the shovel. Casper hoped that Booka Bear would not be cursed to death like he was, because there were too many deaths going on in the house at once. He tried to hug Booka, but he passed through him just like everyone else. In Independent Evil Boy, Casper's corpse was cremated. He discovered that his body was forever tied to the TV Stars house because it was built on an indian burial ground. Casper made an interesting discovery after the TV Stars News was cast. He revealed that he told Fanatic that he thought Honey Lemon was pretty; meaning she must have been the Photographer. He then discovered the injury Tyna sustained during the challenge and stated that it was a "very bad booboo", and asked for Ma Petite's assistance. In the next episode, Locked in a Closet, Casper revealed himself to be a spirit trapped as an eight year old. He was cursed to roam the house forever and remain in the perimeter of the indian burial ground forever. He revealed he had feelings for Honey Lemon and Baylor. He then said that he noticed Carol's spirit wandering the halls of the TV Stars House. Shop Till You Drop ''had Casper reveal that if he had ever went to sleep as a spirit, he would go to hell. He then pondered in the confessional about whether or not he loved Honey Lemon or Baylor. In the second-to-last episode, ''March of the Robbed Characters, Casper tried to quit in Baylor's place after she was eliminated, but because the episode had already ended (and Production threatened to destroy the house and relocate the competition, effectively trapping his spirit in an empty lot for quitting) Baylor was eliminated. Casper began to have an extreme meltdown. Because Baylor was eliminated, he called out everyone on their flaws and yelled at every remaining house member. He then apologized for his actions later in the episode, and survived elimination as Plankton was cruelly robbed. In the season finale, ''No Way Sister!, ''Casper got down to the nitty gritty with his gameplay. He purchased the final bid item -- ironically which was a punishment item -- to attempt getting rid of someone in the game. He finished his punishment puzzle and regained his ability to vote after the VIP challenge ended, but because of his ghostliness and rude actions in the previous week, he was eliminated from the competition.